


Feeling

by cuckooclover



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuckooclover/pseuds/cuckooclover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what eclipse Leo was thinking after episode 205 of Fairy Tail. (Lolu, well, sort of... ECS arc spoilers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! As you probably know already, this fanfic is set right after episode 205 of
> 
> Fairy Tail. The lines in italics are Lucy's quotes to Loke/Leo throughout the FT series. So here it is!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, which is actually owned by Hiro Mashima.

The golden clad lion spirit sat on a fallen down pillar in the Celestial Spirit World. All the other celestial spirits were complaining about how they didn't beat that celestial spirit Mage- Lucy Heartfilia, according to that southern cross, and her friends to a pulp.

Meanwhile,

Leo doesn't understand why he has deep feelings for that blonde Mage.

He hates women.

In truth, he still remembers some of the memories he had with that blonde Mage, even though he claims the memories are forever gone.

_"If that's the rule, then I'm gonna change it!"_

No! He must forget about these memories! He has no feelings whatsoever for that blonde woman!

_"Celestial spirits aren't tools. They're my friends."_

Yet... he can't...

_"I fight along with my celestial spirits. That's my style."_

But...

_"I'm trusting you here, so do something about it already!"_

eventhough he's reborn through the flames of Dark Regulus...

_"Come back to me, no matter what!"_

He still loves her.

"There must be something we can do... To obtain absolute freedom..."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 'Sup, cuckoo clover here... Again! So I know that this fanfic is a bit messed up for those of you who hasn't seen the ECS arc. Course, I actually don't know why I'm so obsessed with the pairing of Eclipse Leo and Lucy, or the ECS arc. Yeah, I know, you'll be like, weirded out or something, but... I'm naturally crazy. :P. Please don't hate me. Anyway, my head canon is that even though Eclipse Loke/Leo claims that he doesn't remember anything of the time he had with Lucy, he still remembers and loves her deep inside. Sorry if there are any grammar issues: my English can suck sometimes.
> 
> Also, the reason I posted a new story is because I'm a bit behind on my AO3 account... But not anymore!
> 
> And as always:
> 
> I'm naturally crazy. :P


End file.
